merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sidhe Elder
This Sidhe Elder, briefly known as Your Majesty was one of many Sidhe elders, who were kings among the Sidhe in Avalon. Biography A short time after the birth of Lord Godwyn's daughter, Princess Elena, the elder comes and casts a spell on her. He creates a Sidhe inside her who will completely possess her when she marries Arthur Pendragon. He has his Pixie servant, Grunhilda, become her nurse and sprinkle Sidhe dust on her every night as she sleeps. Aulfric later comes to the Sidhe Elder to plead that his daughter be returned to Avalon and he promises the soul of a mortal prince Arthur Pendragon. This plan is foiled by Merlin (The Gates of Avalon). .]] When Elena is twenty, Uther Pendragon and Godwyn, who are old friends, arrange a marriage between her and Arthur. However, Merlin discovers the plot. Grunhilda informs the elder of this and he tries to kill Merlin in his sleep, although he is killed by Merlin's Sidhe staff, which he previously acquired from another Sidhe. Merlin later foils his plan and kills both Grunhilda and the Sidhe inside Elena. She and Arthur then agree they don't love each other and cancel the marriage (The Changeling). Personality The Sidhe Elder was a cunning, deceitful and callous creature of combined patience and hate. He was seemingly bound to the laws of the Sidhe and showed no emotion in banishing Aulfric from Avalon because the latter committed murder. This shows somewhat strong moral principle on the Elder's part. However, he was something of a sociopath as he revealed to Grunhilda that if she didn't make herself useful to them in her treatment of Elena, she would be immediately killed and cast aside without a moment's thought. The Sidhe Elder was obviously highly intelligent and astute, as he rather cunningly enchanted Elena as a child so that she became a Changeling, and then waited twenty years for the Sidhe to become a queen. Also, it is shown in that he chose a princess he knows will one day court the prince of Camelot. He was also unhealthily confident: When he declares that Merlin is to be executed, he personally takes it upon himself to kill the young warlock. This arrogance cost the Elder his life, as he was unable to anticipate that Merlin was an extremely powerful sorcerer himself. This one moment of narcissism was the sole reason for the Elder's death. Powers The Sidhe Elder, since being the patriarch of Avalon and his people, was obviously an exceptionally powerful creature. Like all Sidhe, he moved too fast for the naked eye to see and Merlin needed to use magic in order to counter the Elder's moves during their duel. His sole power, shown by other Sidhe's throughout the series, is his magical staff. It can manipulate or shatter objects, and also throw an opponent through the air. However, the staff was defenceless against another Sidhe staff, as exploited by Merlin. Appearances ;Series 1 :The Gates of Avalon ;Series 3 :The Changeling Trivia *It is unknown why the Sidhe Elder had no problem with sacrificing Arthur as the Prince was vital to his Sidhe Queen plot. It's possible that he assumed that Godwyn would simply have his daughter marry another king's son. Gallery Merlin306 1978.jpg Sidhe-elder-series1.jpg Sidhe.jpg Sidhe333.jpg Merlin306 1949.jpg 365-Locksley.jpg Merlin306 2398.jpg Al.jpg Merlin306 0059.jpg Category:Deceased Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Kings Category:Male Characters Category:Magical creatures Category:Unnamed characters Category:Winged creatures Category:Killed by Merlin Category:Magic Category:Old Religion Category:Creatures Category:Aware of Merlin's magic Category:Recurring Creatures Category:Attempted to kill Arthur Category:Magical Foes Category:Seen Avalon Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Series 1 Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 1 Enemies Category:Series 3 Enemies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Non-Verbal Sorcerers Category:Sidhe Magic Category:Staff Users Category:Enemies of Camelot